Zilex1000
Zilex1000 is a ROBLOX film director, writer and producer. Making his debut with Shattered Silence: Murder Calling ''in 2011, he founded and currently run the distributor of his films, Zilex1000 Productions. The release of his first film ''Tales From The House ''in 2012 established Zilex as a director whom specialises in the elements of suspense and drama. He received various nominations at mid-year award ceremonies for the film. Zilex's next film, ''Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace, was released later that year in November. Catapulted by the murder mystery-thriller crossover, the film became one of the most popular of 2012. Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace ''later went on to win three BLOX Awards at the 2013 ceremony. Zilex's third film, 2013's ''Through Frosted Glass, was his one of his biggest successes. It won two awards at the BLOX Awards, and seven at the Golden Noob Awards. The fourth film to be directed by Zilex, Orbital Providence, is a significant departure from his previous efforts. It was released on August 22nd to high critical acclaim, successfully trascending genre. Zilex1000 is known for his murder mystery-thriller crossover films, incorporating elements of modern horror and suspense into stylized old-fashioned films. As a writer, Zilex has worked on the productions of ThecapcomFreak. His writing credits mainly lie in the writing of films such as'' Rescind II '' and Annabelle. As a member of the community, Zilex is an admin on the Wiki, and helps create policies along with Superpenguin55. History Zilex1000 joined ROBLOX on the 14th of July, 2011. Mostly a casual user of the game, Zilex was not introduced to ROBLOXiwood and filmmaking until October 2011, when he became aquainted with Austin4ever. After acting in a few productions by Austin that were never completed, Zilex was inspiried by the videos of Bobbysayhi and directed his first video, Shattered Silence: Murder Calling. A small, low quality effort, Zilex was forced to keep experimenting. He directed several shorts, including[[ North by Northwest | North by Northwest ]] and Run Laurie Run. Whilst criticial response to the former was mixed, Run Laurie Run proved to be more popular with viewers. It was this short that captured the attention of The Mafia Films, then run by director DonCurrency. Don offered Zilex a subsidiary deal, which would allow him access to resources that The Mafia Films had. It was under Don's direction that Zilex directed his debut film, Tales From The House. Whilst officially a TMF co-production, Don was rarely present on-set and Zilex took advantage of that to experiment with various techniques. They proved successful, as[[ Tales From The House| Tales From The House]] went on to be Zilex's most critically acclaimed effort. Whilst signifcantly different from his later efforts, the film would introduce various elements that would quickly become the staple of Zilex's films, such as the strong female lead and montages. With tensions rising due to the HurDurMan Crisis that was taking place in the community, Zilex managed to become independant from the reluctant TMF. Now in full control of his films, Zilex employed the help of collabrators Superpenguin55 and Rachelmay1 to work on his next production. Written in the month following the release of Part 3 of Tales From The House, the film would become the first entry in a trilogy. Released in November 2012, Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace is considered the definitive Zilex1000 film, incorporating old fashioned murder mystery elements with modern horror and suspense. The mystery-thriller crossover proved a success, with generally positive reviews. Much of the negative feedback for the original release stemed from the low quality of the voice acting, which many felt detracted from the film. In April 2013, Zilex took down the film and reuploaded it with captions. He also restored the vibrant Technicolor scheme, having been desatured by YouTube when first uploaded. The responses was much more positive, with many calling it one of ROBLOXiwood's finest films. Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace marked the first of Zilex1000 Production's murder mystery-thriller crossover films, with Zilex employing the technique to garn success with later efforts. Zilex1000 released his third film, Through Frosted Glass, in May 2013. He produced the film by himself and co-wrote it with longtime collaborator TrueHonesty. Zilex1000 Production's biggest commercial success, the film was praised for extending beyond the murder mystery-thriller crossover of Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace ''and exploring darker themes, unveiling his artistic potenial. ''Through Frosted Glass went on to be Zilex's most awarded films, winning 10 awards in total at various award ceremonies. Critic AlmightyNoob went on to say in his review that "there is a reason why Through Frosted Glass has won 10 awards, and is claimed as one of the best films released by a ROBLOXiwooder, it's because it is." To date, it is Zilex's most successful film. After a long break from films, Zilex finally returned to the scene with the annoucement of his latest crossover film, the sci-fi mystery-thriller Orbital Providence. Co-written and co-produced with Superpenguin55, the film was released on August 22nd to high critical acclaim. It won a record-breaking 6 awards, the most BLOX awards received for a film ever. However, its high award count was controversial. On September 16th, Zilex annouced the second installment in the Shattered Silence franchise. Unveiling the teaser poster on Twitter, he confirmed that Shattered Silence: Murder On The 13th Floor '' would be his next film. Films Directed Released: *Tales From The House'' *''Shattered Silence: Fall from Grace'' *''Through Frosted Glass'' * Orbital Providence Upcoming: * Shattered Silence: Murder On The 13th Floor '' Shorts Many of the early shorts made by Zilex were lost. *Nooblet: Might Is Right'' *''North by Northwest'' *''Run Laurie Run'' *''You're Lucky to Catch the Train So Empty'' *''Suicidal Tendencies - Part 1'' *''Untitled Romantic Short'' *''The Easter Massacre'' (Lost) *Nancy's Memories Shows *''Nooblet (Series)'' *''Shattered Silence: Murder Calling'' Films Acted In This list is incomplete *''The Haunted Cave'' 2011 as Zilex Richards *''The Coup'' 2012 as President, Thomas, Leo, Mr. Lee *''Destruct Fire'' 2012 as Rick Darren, General Tike *''December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox'' 2012 as Dr. Zachery Furgen, Builderman, Salvation Arc Passenger *''The Stalker (Episode 2) 2013 as ''Mrs. Yates *''Bates Motel'' 2013 as Norman Bates *''Destruct Fire'' 2013 as Colonel Erik Werner *''The Revolver'' 2013 as David Warrick/The Revolver *''The Heist 2013 as ''Furious Styles Screen Writer *''The Rescind Saga'' *''Annabelle'' Cancelled Projects *''Double Sided'' *''Married to a Murderer'' Awards Zilex currently hold the record for highest number of awards won at the BLOX Awards, with 13 wins and a further 17 nominations. The 2013 BLOX Awards Octoberfest Film Festival 2013 The BLOXY Awards 2013 The 2013 Golden Noob Awards The 2014 BLOX Awards Category:Directors Category:Screen Writers Category:Producers Category:Actors